Such remote control assemblies are used in automotive vehicles. For example, such a remote control assembly may interconnect the accelerator pedal and the fuel flow control system in an automobile. In numerous installations it is necessary to attach the outward ends of the two halves to a support structure before the routing of the conduit can be completed. Such assemblies are divided into a first guide or conduit movably supporting a first core element section and a second guide or conduit movably supporting a second core element section with means for connecting the core element sections together. For the purposes of installation, it is necessary that the core element sections be easily connectable to one another. An assembly for connecting such an assembly together is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,138 in the name of G. D. Dickerson. However, it frequently occurs that later in the life of the automobile there is also a need to take the two conduit and core sections apart for service to the automobile.